


Police Commissioners and Shovel Talks

by DrewWrites



Series: Batlantern Week 2021 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Batlantern Week 2021, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrewWrites/pseuds/DrewWrites
Summary: Hal thought meeting Bruce’s kids was scary, but it was nothing compared to staring James Gordon in the face after he’d just caught Green Lantern kissing Batman.For Batlantern Week Day 1 -Soulmatesor Meeting the Family
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Series: Batlantern Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198748
Comments: 20
Kudos: 105
Collections: Batlantern Week





	Police Commissioners and Shovel Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Kicking off Batlantern week with an attempt at humor! As always, my Jim Gordon will always be the version from Gotham, but you can choose any version you want.

Hal found him on some rooftop in Gotham, crouched on the ledge, as if he was waiting for someone. Hal knew that he wasn’t really supposed to be in Gotham. Especially as the Green Lantern. Especially after the stunt he pulled. Kissing Batman and running is probably not the most sane thing Hal had ever done.

But if Bruce didn’t want to be found, Hal knew that he wouldn’t be out in the open, scowling as Hal landed in front of him.

“Hiya, Spooky,” Hal says, more confident than he feels.

“Lantern,” Bruce growls back.

“Ouch, not even on a last name basis now?” Hal smiles as Bruce narrows his eyes at him. They stare at each other for a moment.

“Why are you here?” Bruce snaps. Hal resolutely keeps his smile in place, desperately trying to keep the hurt out of his voice. If Bruce wants to ignore that it ever happened, fine, but Hal _couldn’t._ Not without explaining himself.

“You know why, B.”

“Now is not the time-”

“Look, I’m sorry. I know you’d rather do anything else other than talk about this, but dammit I _have_ to. I’m sorry I ran. I was _scared,_ okay?” Hal runs a hand through his hair in frustration, takes a few steps towards Bruce, “I didn’t even know I was going to kiss you until I did. If you want to pretend that I never did that, that we never had this conversion-”

“That would be preferable-”

“Shut up, you asshole, I’m trying to tell you that I love you,” Hal says, perhaps a little louder than intended. Bruce blinks at him.

“You what?” Bruce whispers.

“Oh for the love of _Christ,”_ Hal groans. He sighs and closes the remaining distance between them, grabs Bruce by the shoulders, and kisses him.

This time, Bruce gets over his surprise quite quickly. His hands come up to cup Hal’s face and hold him in place as he kisses back just as intensely.

Perhaps if they hadn’t kissed, or if they had kissed just a minute earlier, they would have heard the door to the roof open.

“Oh. Well that’s interesting.”

Hal jumps and stumbles out of Bruce’s hands, immediately shifting into a defensive stance, before finally taking in his surroundings. The rooftop they were on had a rather large flood light on it, covered by a metal bat symbol. Maybe if it were on, Hal would’ve noticed it earlier. Maybe he would’ve realized _which_ rooftop Bruce was on, and _who_ he was waiting for.

Hal drops his arms and clears his throat.

“Ah, um, Commissioner Gordon. Nice to finally meet you.” Hal cringes. It comes out more like a question than a statement. Gordon scowls at him.

“Is it?” He asks. Hal shifts on his feet and turns to Bruce, who appeared _embarrassed? Nervous?_ Why the hell would he be _nervous?_

Hal is abruptly reminded of a conversation he and Bruce had months ago, where Bruce mentioned that he saw Commissioner Gordon as a close friend. Family, even.

“Commissioner,” Bruce grumbles in his usual Batman growl.

“Batman,” Gordon says, amused. Hal glances between the two. Gordon crosses his arms, Bruce looks down. Like a guilty child.

“Um, clearly I’m interrupting something so I’m just gonna, you know, go.” Hal laughs nervously and takes a few steps back, preparing to go hide on Oa for the rest of his life. Gordon turns and glares at him.

“Son, I don’t care what kind of powers that fancy ring gives you, I have a lot of powerful friends that you do not want as enemies. Understood?”

“W- wha- I- Am I getting the _shovel talk?_ ” Hal asks, voice rising in pitch. Gordon narrows his eyes and moves a hand to his gun. Frankly, Hal is impressed. Not many people would have the balls to threaten a member of the Justice League like that, especially in front of Batman.

“Right, um, understood Gordon. I mean Commissioner. Commissioner Gordon. Sir. I’ll just,” Hal gestures behind him and looks back to Bruce, who looks _very_ uncomfortable, “I’ll uh, call you.”

With that, Hal flies off into the night, uncomfortable and a little terrified.

**Author's Note:**

> James Gordon knows who Batman is. 100%. He is very protective over Bruce. Anyway. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
